Decisions
by Yaruseki Kaziaki
Summary: My First Oneshot! Yaruseki is a ninja, and the son of a leader and a healer... more specifically, Naruto and Sakura!


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Belongs to its creator, Masashi Kishimoto, and all companies that have decided to endorse it. No profit is being made from this story.**

_Fourteen years ago, a child was born. A child that was so quiet when born, no one knew it had happened except those who were there._

_The only son of a leader and a widow, he was raised upon the principles of love and caring, as well as the principle of being fierce. Not commonly combined, these principles guided the young child until the age of twelve and a half, when his mother and father left him behind in another town. He was later kidnapped, and raised by a criminal organization known as the Akatsuki. The boy's father, the Hokage, pleaded for the boy's safe return. After two years his pleas are answered..._

"Hello...?" a voice rings in Naruto's ear. "Father...?"

"_Sob_... _Sob_..." Naruto bursts into a sob when he hears his young son's voice.

"Father...? Father is that you...?" the voice says again.

"Yaruseki? Yaru, my boy, is that you?!" Naruto cried into the headset, "Yaru, please, tell me what they want! Please! Your mother and I can't take this waiting game any longer!"

"We want you to pull out of the Forest of Death. Lets just say we need it for our own work," a deeper voice replied, "or your son waits around another two years with us."

"Fine, we shall pull out tonight, and I want my son at the lake at noon tomorrow, and of course I'm bringing my guards," Naruto fiercely replied to the new voice that greeted his ears.

_Later that night..._

"I'm guessing it's better I can't keep myself together," Naruto whispered to his wife lying next to him in their bedroom.

"Naruto, don't worry. Everything will be better tomorrow, right? I mean, you did pull out right?" Sakura, whose previous husband died in a mission, whispered back.

"Sakura, it's not like the days when it was you me and Sasuke, when everything was okay. Sasuke's dead, and there's nothing we can do about it," Naruto said, raising his voice. "I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress, handful of anger held in my chest, and it feels like nobody's listening."

"Sasuke was dear to me, and here you are making comments about his death. I can't believe you Naruto, and you're right, no one is listening... not even me," Sakura replied, "If your going to be like this Naruto, then I don't want to be around you."

And with that Sakura left in the middle of the night.

_The next morning, we find Naruto reading the newspaper. Front page news: Medic-Nin found dead in streets, Suspected Suicide._

_Naruto reads on, finds a picture of Sakura's body, mangled and the throat cut._

"Oh my god..." Naruto mutters. He orders his reporting officer, the one who reports all town news to him, to come report to him at once.

"Yes, Hokage? How may I be of assistance?" the officer asks when he reaches the room.

"Why wasn't I informed of my wife's death? I have a right to know these things!" Naruto furiously shouted at the officer, "They could have at least called me when it happened!"

"Sir... there is some terrible news I have to tell you. That woman... was not your wife. She was your daughter," the officer stated, with his voice deepening, "and you didn't pull out of the forest like I asked, meaning your son stays longer." A smirk came across the officers face. "Also, we have taken your wife captive as well. Your daughter was born without your knowing. She looks exactly like your wife, which is very uncommon... we had her in captivity as well. She was only sixteen... the same age as your son when he finds out that his father won't be around to free him," and with that, the "officer" attacked Naruto and injured him severely. "Remember, the Akatsuki are here to eliminate you and your family. Better hurry up and tell your guards to protect the city. We're on the move."

The Akatsuki member leaped out the window, leaving a paper-bomb to destroy the building. The guards gave chase, to later be slaughtered by the shuriken of the Disguised Akatsuki member.

Naruto gave his final orders that minute, " Get everyone out of the Forest of Death! Have them defend the village! There's an oncoming attack!"

Then the paper-bomb exploded, sending Naruto out the window and debris everywhere. Naruto was pronounced dead.

_We find our new hero, Yaruseki, standing on a tree branch next to the Akatsuki member who murdered Naruto, which was still not known to Yaruseki._

"Look now, young Yaruseki. Look upon the world that may become yours. Just join us and we will give you power of the Hokage and Kazekage combined! We already control the Land of Sand. We've killed their Kazekage, and stole his power. So what do you say, my new son?" the murderer said.

"Ha! You really think I'd join you after you killed my father?!" Yaruseki cackled as he drew his blade and kunai.

The Akatsuki member became wide-eyed, and attempted to block both attacks, and succeeded in doing so, only to be stabbed in the back by a shadow clone.

"Hmm , where did you hear that I killed your father?" the surprised man questioned.

"I could smell my father's blood on your shirt. Now how do you think I should dispose of your body? Ah, I know!" Yaruseki smiled as he dealt the finishing blow to his captor.

Yaruseki was trained by Naruto's old friend Gaara, the Ex-Kazekage of the Sand village. He knew how to control sand with the help of his Jinchûriki, but since his Jinchûriki was stolen from him at the cost of Gaara's life, Yaruseki had to learn to control sand with his own chakra. It took a whole year, but Yaruseki mastered it. That was at age three, eight years after Gaara died. Gaara's life was returned to him by his grandmother, a Medic-Nin, at the cost of her life. She managed to do this soon after Gaara died.

Yaruseki crushed his opponent with a squeeze of his fist, which enveloped a sand tomb around the body, destroying it. Yaruseki was ruthless with his opponents, and when more Akatsuki henchmen rushed at him, he crushed them easy with tombs of sand.

"Maybe I should consider becoming a Sand-Nin instead of living in Konoha as their Hokage?" Yaruseki ran the thought through his head, "Nah, I'll pass on the Sand-Nin part."

Yaruseki returned to Konoha, only to find rubble everywhere. Hundreds were killed or wounded. The Akatsuki had taken the Forest, and had killed any stragglers, including children. Yaruseki felt hatred, he wanted to let out the blood of his enemies, and most of all, he wanted to avenge the people and find his mother. But word reached his ears that his father was alive.

_We find ourselves in a prison cell, looking into darkness. A young woman is crying. We can see the tears roll down her face. She is a captive, and her name is Sakura Uzumaki._

"_Sob_..._ Sob_..._ Sob_..." Sakura sobbed. "I just wish... wish I was out of here..."

"Well it's your lucky day Mrs. Uzumaki... or should I say, Ms. Haruno," a Akatsuki member said as he stepped into the light, his face hidden under a bamboo shade, "Your husband was murdered by one of our finest men. Your son managed to escape, and your daughter as well, though we took care of her... and now it's your turn!"

"Wretched fool!" a voice called out from behind the man. In a flash the man was dead, his body then crushed by sand. Seconds later the bars of the cell were torn off the wall. There stood Gaara and Yaruseki, along with two-hundred Konoha-Nin and Suna-Nin.

"Heh, you ready mother?" Yaruseki laughed as he spoke.

"Yaru...! How...? How did you... do this?" His mother stuttered while talking.

"Let's just get back home! Gaara, will you take care of the rest of the Akatsuki in this area?" Yaruseki addressed his mother, then Gaara.

_Later that night, in the Konoha Hospital, we find Yaruseki, Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto, who is lying in the hospital bed. Naruto is asleep. Gaara is snoozing in a chair. Sakura lies down on the couch, relaxing her body from the recent stress of her captivity. Yaruseki is the only one we find fully awake._

_Naruto awakens..._

"Son...?" Naruto mutters as he awakens to see his son, "Yaru... is that you...?"

"Yes, Father. Everything is fine. We captured a few Akatsuki on our way out of freeing Mother... But when I unmasked one... You lied to us," Yaruseki stared down his father in the final words of his statement.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto snapped back, "I would never lie!"

"He's alive... Sasuke... He is an Akatsuki, and you hid that from us..." Yaruseki muttered to ensure his mother didn't hear.

"I had too... If your mother knew... she--" Naruto began to speak.

"How could you?!" Yaruseki interrupted his father.

A swift smack followed that statement.

"Never interrupt me!" Naruto spat.

This awoke Gaara and Sakura.

"Wha... what's going on?" Gaara said.

"Naruto keep it--" Sakura began, until she noticed the argument between Naruto and Yaruseki heated up.

"_Sob_... I hate you... _Sob_..." Yaruseki muttered as he sobbed.

Naruto became wide-eyed. He had realized that he had been treating his son the way he, Naruto Uzumaki, was treated when he was little... an outcast, but before he could get a word in, Yaruseki stormed out of the room.

_The next day... Naruto is out of the hospital on his own orders,trying to find his son, who has gone missing. Naruto finds a newspaper stuck to the door of the Hokage's office. It reads: "Wife of Hokage dead?" _

_Reading further Naruto discovers the papers knew it was Naruto's unknown daughter. He later finds a note hidden in the folded parts of the paper. It reads: "To whom it may concern: We have the Hokage's son. Meet at the bridge where only the Hokages may trample. The Nine Tails will know what we want."_

Naruto knew what they wanted, and it was his life... his Jinchûriki... The Nine Tailed Fox.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Or maybe not..._

_It all depends on how YOU want this epic tale to end..._

_And I think I know how..._

_So..._

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
